Nouveau départ
by Lehna
Summary: OS. La bataille finale vue par une déesse celtique...


Nouveau départ

_Je suppose que vous reconnaitrez sans problème la scène que je raconte. J'ai pensé qu'un autre point de vue pouvait changer toute la manière de voir cet épisode. J'espère que vous aimerez..._

_Morrigane ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une déesse du panthéon celte. Surnommé "la lavandière", elle lavait le linge des morts dans les gués. Tous ceux qui la croisaient mourraient peu de temps après. Les autres personnges sont à J.K. Rowling, même s'ils ne sont pas nommés (vous les reconnairez sans peine,... enfin j'espère !)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle marchait au milieu des morts. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit. Elle n'était pas censée être ici. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Sans faire de bruit, elle zigzaguait entre les cadavres, les blessés et les survivants, entre ceux qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps, ceux qui riaient d'une manière un peu, voire très, hystérique, et ceux qui maudissaient les dieux.

Elle ne craignait pas le regard des hommes. Ils avaient cessé de la voir depuis que ce Dieu unique venu de la Méditerranée était arrivé dans les froides terres du Nord. Non, elle n'essayait pas d'échapper à leurs regards. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient oublié, elle aurait pu leur faire un strip-tease sans qu'ils la remarquent.

Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres à cette idée saugrenue. Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite en se souvenant des risques qu'elle encourrait si on la trouvait sur ce champ de bataille. Les autres dieux seraient sans doute furieux, et elle serait sans doute sévèrement châtiée. Après tout, si elle avait joué un rôle important dans les quêtes des temps passés, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Quelques siècles d'exil ne changeraient rien à l'inutilité de sa tâche.

Autrefois, elle était crainte par les dieux et les hommes. En effet, qui aurait souhaité attirer sur lui la colère de Morrigane, la lavandière du gué, celle qui lavait les vêtements des héros morts, celle qui annonçait leur mort prochaine à ceux qui la croisaient, celle qui ne vivait que pour sa tâche morbide ? Personne. Mais les temps avaient changé.

Morrigane secoua la tête. Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. Ce qui était arrivé ne changerait pas, malgré toute la nostalgie que lui inspirait le souvenir de cette époque révolue.

Elle se remémora les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir à cet endroit où elle n'était pas censée être.

L'ennui, tout d'abord. Elle ne faisait que laver les vêtements de héros que le monde avait effacé de sa mémoire. Ce linge était presque tombé en lambeaux, à cause de ses lessives répétées. A quoi bon continuer ? Son travail était désormais dépourvu d'intérêt.

Le sentiment de révolte, ensuite. Elle en avait assez de se plier aux directives du destin. Oui, elle était Morrigane ! Et alors ? Elle était libre d'arrêter un moment sa tâche et de vivre enfin sa vie ! Elle ne connaissait rien du monde des hommes, et était presque considérée comme une ermite par ses pairs. Elle savait qu'ils se moquaient d'elle dans son dos, et elle en avait assez. Elle leur montrerait qu'elle pouvait elle aussi faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Enfin, la curiosité. Elle savait que ceux qui croisaient son chemin allaient mourir, et le plus souvent dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu un tout jeune homme, un adolescent, mais qui semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Cela l'avait intriguée. D'habitude, ceux qu'elle croisait était dans la force de l'âge, ou déjà un pied dans la tombe. Alors elle l'avait suivie en silence, pour savoir, pour comprendre pourquoi le destin avait décidé de faire mourir cet enfant qui venait à peine de naître pour elle qui avait plusieurs siècles.

Et voilà pourquoi elle marchait sur ce champ de bataille, en se cachant comme une détrousseuse de cadavres. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de cet enfant voué à une mort injuste. Si l'un des siens la découvrait,… elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait. Après tout, on peut vouloir se rebeller sans souhaiter pour autant subir un châtiment effroyable.

Morrigane se figea. La voilà, la présence qu'elle cherchait ! Où était-il ? Les Walkyries l'auraient-elles emporté dans leur royaume ? Hel lui aurait-elle ouvert ses portes ? Elle s'avança de son pas léger mais plus rapide que d'ordinaire, craignant la réponse qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle avait raison.

Comme tous ceux dont elle avait croisé la route, il était mort. Un homme au visage reptilien riait à gorge déployée, un groupe d'hommes en noir avec des masques d'argent sur le visage faisait de même alors qu'un groupe d'adolescents et de quelques adultes les regardait d'un air horrifié, tout espoir semblant avoir déserté leur cœur.

Morrigane soupira. Pour une fois qu'elle avait espéré que ce soit une autre fin ! Elle était vraiment trop naïve. Difficile à croire pour une femme qui avait vécu durant des millénaires…

Alors qu'elle se détournait, elle remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Interdite, elle observa le jeune homme se relever bravement, un bout de bois pointé vers l'homme au visage de serpent. Fascinée, elle le vit prononcer des mots étranges et elle vit le reptile humanoïde s'effondrer avant de disparaître. Quand certaines personnes se précipitèrent vers le vainqueur et que d'autres se mirent à crier de joie, Morrigane avait presque envie de faire comme elles…

Finalement, son escapade était terminée. Pour une fois, l'un de ces nombreux condamnés qu'elle avait croisés avait survécu à son triste destin. Morrigane était heureuse, mais son sourire était un peu mélancolique : elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la voit dans cet instant de joie.

Alors qu'elle partait, pour de bon cette fois, ce qu'elle attendait depuis des siècles se réalisa enfin. Le jeune homme qui aurait dû mourir la _regardait_. Il ne regardait pas derrière elle, il ne regardait pas quelqu'un d'autre, non. Il la regardait elle, celle qu'aucun humain n'avait vue depuis bien longtemps et qui était totalement ignorée par ses semblables. Non seulement il la regardait, mais il lui adressa en prime un sourire plein de bonheur d'être encore en vie, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire partager son allégresse.

La mélancolie disparut du sourire de la déesse. Une étincelle de joie s'alluma dans ses yeux d'habitude remplis de tristesse et de lassitude. Marchant d'un pas assuré, Morrigane décida de prendre un nouveau départ et d'envoyer paître tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à son choix. Après tout, un simple humain avait réussi à changer son destin tout tracé. Alors, pourquoi pas elle ?

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé nul ou inintéressant ?_

_Dans tous les cas, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir..._


End file.
